disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamm
Hamm is a piggy bank who appears in Disney/Pixar's 1995 film Toy Story and its sequels. He is voiced by John Ratzenberger. Personality Hamm is a wise-cracking talking plastic piggy bank with a cork in his belly. He and Mr. Potato Head appear to be best friends, as they are often seen playing games and clapping hands with each other whenever something spectacular happens. Hamm is something of a technological genius, identifying types of trash back, child lock and is the ultimate channel hopper in Toy Story 2, as he switches channels far more rapidly than the other toys can. Appearances ''Toy Story Toy Story 2 In ''Toy Story 2, after Woody is stolen, he and Potato Head set up a crime scene to present Woody's kidnapping to the other toys but Rex destroys their presentation. Hamm takes over the channel hopping that Rex was trying for, doing it far more rapidly. When asked how he can even tell what's on, he replies simply, "I can tell" and keeps going. After helping the toys find the Al's Toy Barn commercial on TV, Hamm, along with Buzz, Potato Head, Rex, and Slinky go on a mission to rescue Woody. It is during that mission when he displays embarrassment after his cork falls out, he requests no one to look until he gets it back in. The following day, he is the first to spot Al's Toy Barn right across the street. During their search in the toy store, Hamm spots a group of Barbie dolls having a party and asks them where to find the owner of Al's Toy Barn. When Tour Guide Barbie drives the toys into the Buzz Lightyear aisle, Hamm spots a "Bonus Belt" Buzz, thinking he is Andy's Buzz (but later, the toys are able to rejoin with the "true" Buzz). When the toys break into Al's apartment, Hamm knocks down the box with the prospector inside to "You heard the kung fu? Well, get ready for pork chop!". After the toys return home, Hamm attempts to beat a "Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg" video game that is previously tried by Rex and asks if he can play for him, but Rex doesn't want to play after he defeated Zurg in the elevator, causing Hamm to lose and gets angry at Rex. He sees a sobbing Al on TV about how he lost his money, which makes Hamm comment that crime doesn't pay. ''Cars Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, Hamm is as angry as the other toys when it seemed Andy abandoned them. He is still as tech-savvy as ever in the film, and identifies several types of garbage bags, locks, and windows. He helps Rex trap Buzz when the latter is reset to his 'Space Ranger' persona, and instructs the toys on how to set Buzz back to normal. When the toys are nearly killed in an incinerator because of Lotso's betrayal, Hamm takes Slinky and Rex's hands. He wishes for revenge on the bear for leaving them to die. He is finally donated to Bonnie, a little girl who owned Woody for a short time. As Evil Dr. Porkchop ' Evil Dr. Porkchop' was the villain Andy creates from Hamm. He appeared in Toy Story 2 (when Andy sets up a stage before leaving for Cowboy Cam p) and Toy Story 3 (controlling a pig-shaped spaceship). In both cases, wearing Mr. Potato Head's black hat. He is referred to this play character again when Andy hands Hamm over to Bonnie at the end of Toy Story 3. He is in the Toy Story 3 video game as well, but also with a black patch over his right eye. Trivia *Having lost Hamm's original stopper, Andy now uses a wine cork in its place. *In Cars, Hamm appears as a car. *In the Toy Story opening Pixar made for the direct-to-video film, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Andrew Stanton voiced Hamm, replacing John Ratzenberger. Gallery cliphamm.gif|Hamm Hamm1.jpeg Hamm2.jpg Hamm3.jpeg Hamm4.jpg Hamm5.jpg Hamm6.jpg Hamm7(car).jpg|Hamm in Cars (and car form! ) Category:Toy Story characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Living characters Category:pigs Category:toys Category:objects Category:Disney on Ice characters